A New Night
by personschmidt
Summary: Jessica ,or Red Wolf as she is know to the police force, is considered a hero to some and delinquent to other.What happens when one day she finds herself helping the teen titans? Will new friendships emerge? New rivalries? Will she possibly find love?


A/N: Hey people, This is my very first fanfiction, I hope it meets your expectations! Please review and tell me if i should add anything to the story I'll update every week ! Hope you like the story! :)

Disclaimer: Come on. I'm pretty sure I don't own the Titans... lets get on with It shall we?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"God Damnit!" Shouted my Uncle. " Oh honey, what's wrong?" Sara asked. " That fucking "Red Wolf", got away again!" I could her him shout all the way upstairs, from my small room. " Hun, why do you police-men hate her so much? She only does good for the city." I heard Sara say" Good? only does good? SHE'S A DELINQUENT! SHE ONLY MAKES OUR POLICE FORCE LOOK WEAK, STUPID, AND UNCAPABLE OF CAPTURING SOME OF THE MOST WANTED CRIMINALS !" His voice was getting louder and louder by the second. "Well, you have to addmit she is very good at what she does and at such a youn-" replied Sara. I was now walking down the stairs and could see my Uncle glaring at her. Which was Sara's que to shut her pie whole. I went to greet Uncle Bill " Hey, Uncle!" He took his gaze from Sara and turned to me " Hello Jessica. How was school today?" He asked. " It was fine." I anwserd, I hatedbto lie to him. School was a living hell for me. My cousin Claire would always find a way to make me miserable. She was the Queen be of the school, The Slut. She made it her lifes work to make me go througgh all this hell at school and when her parents were'nt looking. I Hated her. As If reading my mind she came running down the stairs. " DADDY!" she squealed. was so preppy and bithchy, like what you would see in the movies.. but worse. I finally asked " Hey aunt, ypu want me to set up the table?'' She turned to me and answerd. " Yes, if you don't mind thank you Jessica."

**LATER...**

After we finished dinner, around 8:15. My aunt and uncle started up the stairs but not before kissing Claire and I goodnight. I went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up the mess we made during dinner. When I was done washing the dishes I went to go get a glass of water. Just to be stoppedd by miss queen bee " Hey, shit face." she said '' What do you want Claire? Just leave me alone, let me get some water." I answered quickly. Had'nt she had enoough fun torturing me at school today? " Why did you so much at dinner tonight huh? Are'nt you fat enogh already? NO wonder you don't have any freinds who would want to be freinds with a fat pig like yourself?" I just stood there quietly before I replied" Ugh! Really Claire can't I just get one fucking glass of water without being bombarded by your lame insults?" I said. " Your right." I stood there astonished was she going to apaoligize for all the pain that she had caused over the years? " Those are a bit lame for my taste. How about. Hmm. Oh I know!" I knew it was to good to be true. She just wanted to see me cry, see me in pain again. BUt I would'nt give her that. " Let's have a little flashback to your life shall we?" I was'nt prepared for what was to come next."It's a stormy night, your in your daddys lap while he reads you a little harry potter. Your mother comes in with two cups of tea and a glass of water for you. You three were perfect, you were happy. Not knowing that a few hours later your parents would be dead. You would be left alone. Know why would that happen? Why would they leave you alone?" she paused getting closer, until she was right next to my ear. And whsipered "Because jess... there dead, they were murdered in front of your eyes. You remember that night? When you were seven sitting there reading with _daddy._ Without any worries. Not knowing that the next day r they would be dead and you were just sitting there hiding while you watched them rape and kill your mother.. While they made your _daddy _watch. You just sat there jess... you sat and watched from the closet while they shot your dad multiple times. Why did'nt you do anything? You should've died Jess. You dad gave hid you so you could live. So you could be great. But what have you done? Nothing, you turend out to pe a fat fucking peice of shit that has nothing to live for. I'm acctually surprised you haven't killed youself yet." She turned around and started to walk away. That was it, that was the last straw. I ran to her and pulled her back by her long blonde hair. She started cry" Oh poor claire. What can't handle someone pulling you oh so precios hair?'' I started " Get up and fight me! I thought you were tough?''I was screaming know and I could hear my aunt and uncle coming down the stairs. She came fee from my grip and tackled me. I stood up and looked at her. I did a flip from the counter and landed on her shoulder knocking her down to the kitchen floor. I started to kick her in the face and stomach, I heard somthing crack it was probrally her rib or her nose, but somthing was deafenatly broken. Uncle Bill and Aunt Sara finally got to the kitchen. And were suprised to see Jessica mercelessly beating there little baby girl. " OH MY GOD!'' Yelled Bill, and ran to me trying to stop me from beating his daughter. " SARA CALL THE POLICE!" aunt sara ran out of the room and came back just a few seconds later. Trying to help bill to get me off of claire. I was on top of claire staddiling her gripping her hair lifting her head off the blood stained kitchen floor and whispered " Awwww. Is baby claire crying? Cry for me . Now you know what it feels like to be in m shoes claire are you scar-" I was interuppted by bill getting me off of claire. Still in the moment I punched him in the face breaking his nose, making him fall to the ground. Realizing what I had done. I looked around evreyone was speechless. They were scared you could see they fear in there wide opened eyes. I turned to my uncle " Oh my go- I- I' Uncle bill- I'm so sorr- It's just tha- Claire was-" I heard the police sirenes, I turned to the kitchen window to see the bright red and blue lights were already outside. I ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and stuffed it with few of my clothes, money ,A teddy bear my mother had made for me a few weeks prior to the incedent, and lastly my moms photo album. I got another backpack from under my bed wich I was sure I was going to need. I could her the police men starting to run up the stairs. I quickly slipped on my red converse an jumped out my window out into the back yard, not breaking anything. They started to shoot at me. But I easily dodged the bullets, and jumped over the fence. I ran as fast as I could, I could hear the police car after me. I jumped over more fences and ran into the city. I't felt like I was running for hours, but was most likley more like thirty minutes in reality. I was outside the city by know. I could feel tears start to emerge from my Hazel eyes. What had gotten into me? I have never been so violent. " I'm sorry." I whispered to myself. I turned back to see a place I used to call _home. _

**7:00 am**

I walked allnight, yesterday. Until I finnaly got to the busstop, I took the bus as far as It could take me. I ended up In some place called Jump City. I rented a room at a motel 6 for 20$ for a night it's not great buy it's something you know? I knew I could'nt go back I was wanted back were I came from. But that's behind me now. I'm in a new city. I am a good person. It's just I could'nt stand what she said, what claire said it really stung, her harsh words stung. She had never gone that far before. Just the occasionall beat, and insult. But this was to far I could'nt stand there and not do anyting. I was tired of that after nine years i just could'nt take it. My thoughts were interuppted by a loud crash and multiple sirens going off. I looked out the window to see what seemed to be a some kind of monster? What the hell? I looked out the window again to see five teenagers fighting it. The green one turned into a elaphant and at it. While two girls shot green and from there hands. A half robot man shot at it with multiple lasers. Only to fail the monster punched him and threw him at the ground he seemed to be uncouncios. One of the girls, the red-hed, started to shoot lasers from herr eyes. While the pale skinned girl did the same from her hands. They bothe failed,the monster reached out and grabbed both of them and pulling their legs out of their sockets. The green one was crusheed by the monster, I was still in schock watching what happened. I finnaly snapped out of it. I ran back to the bed getting the Black backpack, the one i got from under the bed yesterday, and took out it's contents a white crop top. It's not you ordinary top you know! Black spandex pants or jeans whatever you want to call them. My red combat boots, a red watch, a utility belt. And finally a black wolf mask decorated with silver and maroon swirls. It only took me a few seconds to put it on, I put on a utility belt that had five 'grenades' on one side and two special types of guns on the other side. I went outside and ran at top speed, I jumped off of a wall onto the monsters shoulder. Now that I got a close look at it I seemed to be more disgusting than I thought. I kicked it in the face, and planted my mini bombs in certain spots making him fall to the ground. Almost crushing me, a boy came running out of no where and got me out of the way. " Wha- PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He listened and dropped me on the concrete " Stay out of this" He said running to the monster. Oh he thinks I can't beat this monster? Ha ! _challenge accepted__. _ I ran back to the monster, past the masked teen who yelled somthing I could'nt quite catch. I Jumped on the mosters shoulder and kicked its face again, getting his attention. I jumped down and let him follow me( i was having some fun) I stopped and he kept running knowing not he had left me behind. I took one of my guns off of my belt aimed it at the monster and pulled myself towards it, the gun was a grabbling hook. I the threw a few smoke bombs so that it could be temporarily blinded, then I putt a grenade in each of its ears. I ran as far away from it as I could. There was a loud explosion, It fell to the floor paralized unable to move or even make a sound. The boy walked over to me " I said to stay out of it. My team and I had it under control." he said " Oh really?" I questioned, I looked over his shoulder his team was fine now they were running over to us " By the looks of it your team was pretty beat up back there." I replied. He only stared at me '' Your acctually a good fighter." he was going to continue but was inturupted by the half robot teen. " Hey, thanks you really helped us out back there." he said " yeah, thanks." agreed the small green boy. " Well according to this guy here," I said pointing to the "leader" " I only interferred you guys had it under control." I said looking at him he seemedd a little embarrassed. " Oh no on the contarary my freind, we had nothing " under the control"." said Red-head. " Yeah, we could've been killed" said the teen with extremmly pale skin. "OK, OK! We all get it she saved our butts back there. Thanks." He mumbled " What are the powers you posses, that are powerful enough to defeat the waste monster?'' Asked Red-head. " Powers?" i asked " Yeah, like me I shape shift into different animals what can you do?" asked greenie '' I don't have any powers I'm only human." They all stared at me in awe " She is just like you freind Robin." redhed said turning to Robin. He stared at me for a few more seconds before they all looked at each other getting in a small huddle whispering and mumbling things I coudnt understand. " On be-half of the Teen Titans, We would like to ask you If you would like to become our newest member." Said Robin I turned around for a few minutes thinking about it. I had no were to go. I had nothing to lose. Why not try this titan thing? " Sure!" I replied they all smiled "Great!" said Robin" Come to the tower with us you've got to pass a few tests first." he said "Ok, I just need to get my things." I said while walking over to the motel. I came back whit my bags " You were staying at a motel?" Asked greenie . "BEAST BOY!" shouted raven, I learned all there names on our walk to the tower "What?! We were all thinking it!'' He shouted back. "Well beast boy. I was only going to spend a night here then find a job. Thats all I had nowhere to stay no-one to go to." I replied. We were now in the tower. " Oh.." he said. " Well, here's home," Said Robin " Red, come with me you need to pass some tests" I put down my things in the common room and followed him into what seemed to be a training room. " Let's get started." he said as we started to spar...

**7:00pm**

After hours of tests, metal and physical, I was approved to be a Titan. Raven showed me to my new room. It was huge!. It had a queen sized bed in the center of the room, a bookcase to the far right of it, my own personal bathroom, and a beatiful veiw of the city." You can decorate it however you like, we only pay for the basics of a room, your budget is 250 dollars." she said in a rather monotone voice. " Uh.. thanks I'll do that tomorrow." I left my bags on the bed and headed back to the common room were cyborg and beast boy were fighting over who rightfully won the videogame. Starfire was just sitting there watching them, next to her sat Robin. BB and Cyborg finally stopped " What are we 'gonna eat for diner?'' asked a hungrey BB " How about the mustard?" asked Starfire, everyones face cringed disgusted at the idea of eating mustard for dinner. " Let's eat PIZZA!" shouted beast boy and cyborg " Raven groaned " Why is it always pizza whith you two?" I finally asked " Why don't we just _make _dinner at home?" They all looked at me, then started to laugh " Do you know what are cooking tatse like Red?" asked Robin " No-one in the tower acctually knows how to cook.'' I looked at him confuesd " Yeah. I know how to cook." They stopped laughing "Can you make the mustard ?" asked Star " No I can't make mustard. But I can cook various things." I paused for a moment before asking " How about we eat spagettei for dinner?" I questioned " Will it have meat in it?" BB was the first one to speak " Nope, not unless you want me to put meat in it." I replied " YEAH! Spaggetei 2-night!" yelled cyborg " Well then spagettie it is!" I smiled, turning and walking to to kitchen.

**8:30 pm**

Everyone had finished dinner, and thanked me for the deliceos food. Then headed for bed I stayed back, Picked up the dirty dishes and headed over to the kitchen to clean it before I went to bed. After about thirty minutes of cleaning. I headed to bed, on my way I bumped into somthing or someone. " Ouch." I said falling on my behind " Oh sorry Red, you alright?" I looked up to see the person speaking was Robin, instead of his unniform, he was wearing red boxers and a white muscle shirt. Which did'nt look that bad on him. " Yeah, Im fine." I said snapping out of my trance. "Why aren't you in bed yet?" He asked raising an eyebrow " I was cleaning the kitchen before I went to bed." I replied getting off my butt. " Oh. You know your a really good cook who taught you?" he said helping me up " No-one. I learned from watching others cook and reading books." I replied we were walking back to the kitchen, Robin wanted a glass of water. " Wow! Your really good at cleaning!" He said staring at the kitchen counters " Yeah. Well I'm going to my room. Goodnight!" I said over my shoulder " Wait! I'll walk you to your room." Robin said catching up to me. " So were are you from? Robin asked breaking the now akward silence "I dont want to talk about it" I replied.

**Robin POV**

" Well here we are, Goodnight Robin." said red as she entered her room. " Yeah Good Night Red." I said. I walked back to my room. _A new titan. Cool. She's human too, she can cook and she's not to bad looking. He eyes are so- Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking? She's my teammate! Am I developing feelings for her? No! I like starfire right?_ By know I was already in my room. I've got to get her out of my head...

* * *

A/N: How was it? Is it too long? Please review I'll most likly update every week. Love you people! ~S

What her uniform looks like red_wolf/set?id=95937136


End file.
